ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:An Explorer's Footsteps
For the stone monument in Jugner Forest, there are 2 forest tigers (levels 22-25) guarding the monument. --Kraftlos 05:43, 27 December 2006 (EST) Ok, I just finished my 15th monument and I didn't recieve a map. I know I did fifteen because I have a check list printed out. Did this quest change? :I've just finished my 15th monument as well--missing tablets from North Gustaberg and Rolanberry Fields. No map given. I think either some clarification is needed or a verification tag needs to be added. --Lunarcurtain 07:44, 20 April 2007 (EDT) ::Ignore me. Rereading the page for myself at the moment, and now I see that it specifically says the first 15 monuments, not just any 15. --Lunarcurtain 07:46, 20 April 2007 (EDT) :::I added a note to the page about this, since it was still unclear to some (especially due to the Rewards section at the top of the page). --Kyrie 12:09, 14 February 2009 (UTC) What exactly was the problem with this quest that enabled people to get gil "illegally" ? This quest has ben around a long time, it seems strange that an issue would just pop up now. Tahngarthor 11:54, 25 January 2007 (EST) The task force has probably been investigating in depth. They found that they're using teleport hacks to zip around the globe to finish this quest quickly for cheaters easy gil. --Chrisjander 12:52, 25 January 2007 (EST) The Rolanberry Fields entry is perhaps a little misleading? Coming from Jeuno, it is much simpler to just follow the spine/left hand wall all the way to K-11, avoiding the cliffs altogether. --Fyn 13:49, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Order of Monuments Just how exactly is the order of these monuments determined? Because I don't recall their being any particular order given It looks to me like someone just sorted them by payment, and then by their distances in relation to the three home cities. I think it would be better for them to be sorted in the order of the years inscribed on each of the monuments, that's really the only kind of order to them that is given in game. Any objections to this? –Anson 15:26, 6 February 2007 (EST) There's no need to reorder them really. What does it matter the year? I did them in random order and he took them just fine. I like the distance/money order instead. --Shazamalicious 22:53, 8 February 2007 (EST) I have a compromise... --Chrisjander 00:20, 9 February 2007 (EST) Behold! Both ^^ Listed first by distance/money, then by chronological order by when the monument was placed. Also, because there was a large space to the right, I added a nice pic of Gwynham Ironheart and his daughter (from the Tribune article about him, see Gwynham's link). --Chrisjander 00:52, 9 February 2007 (EST) :Guess that works too.^^ If your wondering why I requested this, well there's two reasons for it. One of them is that when I did the mission I wanted to try and do it in order of chronology. It was kinda hard to do that without knowing the year, it would've just been easier to have the order for them all right in front of me rather than looking them up individually, so I figured this would make it easier for anyone who wanted to do this quest a similar way. The second reason is that I was looking for fast info on these monuments and where they were made so that I could add them to the Vana'diel Timeline article. –Anson 16:17, 10 February 2007 (EST) :By the way, I'm not so sure that the other person in that picture is Gwynham Ironheart's daughter Enid. I'm pretty sure that Enid was a Hume like her father, the person in that picture is clearly an Elvaan, so it may just be a traveling companion of his. I think I'll change the caption for that image for now. –Anson 02:36, 12 February 2007 (EST) ::Well, Gwynham was clearly a Hume, and he mentions in a couple monuments that he is Bastokan. However, Enid states in the Fort Karugo-Narugo monument that she is San d'Orian. Perhaps Gwynham married an Elvaan? Such is certainly not unprecedented. --Kyrie 12:09, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::: On the Fort Karugo-Narugo Monument she mentions "the complete access I enjoyed as a San d'Orian", so Kyrie's Theory seems correct :) First time editor ^^; --AstaCakes 17:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I did some research into this, completing the quest on my main and two mules. Abelard will give you hints, and there is a pattern although it is not the same every time. Basically, he will give you a random hint from within one of four groups, but he will not tell you to head to an area in the next group until you have completed the current one. The groups are 1) Both Ronfaures, both Sarutabarutas, and South Gustaberg 2) Tahrongi Canyon, Meriphataud Mountains, Buburimu Peninsula, Konshtat Highlands, Pashow Marshlands, La Theine Plateau, Valkurm Dunes, and Jugner Forest 3) North Gustaberg, Rolanberry Fields 4) Sauromugue Champaign, Battallia Downs Thus, If you have visited everywhere in group 2 except Buburimu, that is the hint he will give you. You can still turn in tablets from other areas, but he won't give you the map until you have completed every area within groups 1,2 and 3 and his hint is for either Sauromugue or Battalia. -Elohim 00:20, 10 September 2007 (PST) I just was told South Gustaberg after being given both the Jugner Forest and La Theine Plateau hints...so the order above is apparently not correct. Requirements Wasn't able to start at 16 when I talked to him but now at 18 he gave the quest. Selbina Reputation can't be 4 or 5 because I've only done 2 quests Elder Memories and Only the Best(which I completed 3 times), and getting to Rabao wouldn't be an easy thing to check my Reputation. It may also be possible that you have to complete Elder Memories before being able to take on the quest, I did not talk to him before completing the quest so it's only a speculation. --Enzo 07:09, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Agreed. Selbina Reputation can't be 4 or 5. I've only done Elder Memories, my San d'Oria Reputation is 2, and haven't done any Bastok quests. Wasn't able to get this quest before doing (or accepting?) Elder Memories, but was able to get after I have second job with main job at lv10. --Loeyuue 23:09, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Agreed as well. I originally started this quest just after (or perhaps during) the Elder Memories quest, however I am positive I didn't have level 4 fame. I'm not sure there really is a fame requirement for this quest. This is all from memory, however, which was quite a long time ago.--Mikatukana 09:33, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I got it at level 18, with only Selbina quests done being Elder Memories and Only the Best (done 7 times). --Kyrie 01:42, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I just got the quest. Elder Memories is active and I haven't completed any of the other quests in Selbina. I'm guessing SE put a minimum time since account creation. Something like 2 weeks based on when I got the quest. Isengrimthereckless (talk) 06:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) New Shadowreign Areas The three monuments in the new areas from the WotG expansion have shown up as monuments by the Gwynhams as well. Does anyone know if you can make tablets from these, and what the rewards are? Do they count toward the 15 for the Crawler's Nest map or are they like the Batallia and Sauromugue ones? --Skan 05:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * Checked Grauberg monument... trade was not possible, so they don't belong to the quest at all --Killercat Bis 09:16, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ** Tested with West Sarutabaruta, East Ronfaure, and Sauromugue Champaign. Past version of monuments do count, as long as it matches a present-day monument. reward is not changed in any way. InfamousDS 18:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Additional Notes Making use of outpost warps and Scroll of Instant Warp can speed up this quest. For example, complete a Supply Run Mission to the Zulkheim region, set your home point to Selbina, then warp from the Valkurm Dunes outpost to your home nation once you turn in a clay tablet. Rince, wash, repeat. --Bulbousmember (Sylph) Reward Update? After handing in the 15th Clay Tablet to Abelard ~9:50 AM, 15th September 2017 local time, I've been awarded the following: * Map of the Crawlers' Nest * 2000 points of experience * 5000 gil Blue Shade (talk) 07:58, September 15, 2017 (UTC)